Warriors Cats Go To See A Play (Book One In The 'Warriors Cats Go To New York' Spoof Series)
COPYRIGHT THING: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CATS OR WICKED OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA Starring Graystripe Lionblaze Jayfeather Firestar Ravenpaw Other less important cats. THE REASON I AM MAKING THIS I Just went to see a play a few weeks ago, I liked one play (coughcoughwickedcoughcough) but others, aren't my thing. The acting and stuff was good, but the plot wasn't my thing. I don't remember what it was called. But then I was thinking about Wicked a lot. And so now I am wondering...what would happen if all the cats went to wicked together and what would they think of it? Enjoy! Chapter one Firestar: Get into the warriors truck everyone! We're going to Broadway to see a play! Cats: AWWWWWWW....... Jayfeather: Can't we watch it on YouTube instead? Firestar: And break the copyright laws? Not on your life! Graystripe: What are me going to see? Firestar: We are still thinking about that..... How about The Phantom of the Opera ( I hope I spelled that right) everyone? Everyone Other Then Firestar and Lionblaze: Yes! Lionblaze: No! That play gives me nightmares! Jayfeather: You have never seen that play Lionblaze! Lionblaze: You don't everything about me! Graystripe: I know! I know! Let's go see Wicked instead! Firestar: What's that? Graystripe: The best play ever let's go! Let's go! Firestar: Okay, Okay. Someone look up what time the next show is. Ivypool: 2:00pm! Firestar: The time now...? Lionblaze: 11:00am Firestar: Then let's get a move on everyone come on! Everyone: *Enters a van with gold-words that spell out 'Firestar' on all sides' Firestar: Here we are everyone! Squirrelflight: This doesn't look like Broadway Dad... Firestar: It is not Broadway you're right! Ravenpaw is coming! *Enter Ravenpaw* Ravenpaw: So what are we gonna see? Graystripe: We are going to see Wicked Yay!!!!!! Ravenpaw:... Hours Later Lionblaze: Why are we driving so slowly? Jayfeather: Firestar! The Stick and I are starting to get borad! (I hate the ship with Jay and the stick though) Firestar: If we drive slowly we will get there right before the show! And then we can get 20$ tickets! Hours and Hours later... Firestar: Here we are! Let us get those tickets! Ticket Sales-Man: Sorry, but you have to have to five years old to go see this play! Mousefur: Looks like I am gonna go alone... Ticket Sales-Man: And you can't be an animal. Firestar: We have one hour left until it starts....we need a plan! *Enter warriors cats dressed as humans over five years old* Tickets-slaes man: How many tickets? Firestar: 20 please! Tickets-slaes man: That will 400$ please. *Firestar hands over 400$* *Tickets-slaes man hands over tickets* *Warriors Cats enter* *Go to seats play starts* Graystripe: This is the best play ever! Jayfeather: Wait, she's green? How does everyone know that? How does she know that? We all might be green for all we know! Lionblaze: Most people aren't blind, remember? Jayfeather: *Growls slightly* Firestar: So, she's evil? And that Wizard dude is good? Graystripe: No, he's evil she's good. Firestar: Ohhhhhh..... The Stick: So now she is running away? Jayfeather: I think sooo........ Lionblaze: Say, I think I have heard something like this before. This reminds of Hollyle- *Mouth gets slapped by Jayfeather* Firestar: This is great! Graystripe: I know Ravenpaw: AHHHHHHH Mousefur: Shh... Lionblaze: mrufh mrufh mrugh mrufh mrufh mrufh mrufh Translates To: Jayfeather get your paw off my mouth Jayfeather: *Takes paw off Lionblaze's mouth. Lionblaze: So like I was saying, I knew I heard something this before, you see this reminds me of Hollyle- Someone from play: *Screams* Dovewing: Owww...... Ivypool: *Rolls Eyes* *Pulls out Harry Potter book instead* Graystripe: *Takes Harry Potter book away from Ivypool* *Eats it* Ivypool: Great, now I have to watch this and I can not read this book anmore! Hey Dovewing, guess who's going to Barnes and Noble soon? Dovewing: Huh? Ivypool: You can't here me can you? Dovewing: SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER People Watching The Play: Shhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Graystripe: Do you want your book back? Ivypool: Gross! No! Squirrelflight (Who turns out to like Harry Potter and only heard part of what they talking about): No one calls Harry Potter gross! Leafpool: Squirrelflight! Not now! Squirrelflight: I REPEAT NO ONE CALLS HARRY POTTER GROSS! Person Watching The Show: Please! Be quiet I am begging you! Worker: Mr. Do you know these people? Firestar: You bet I do! The orange cat with the white paw screaming her head off is my kid Squirrelflight in fact! And that other cat is my mate's I mean wife's half-sister's son mate's kid. So my Grand-half-niece-in-law I guess. Worker: So your all family? Firestar: Well, we're in ThunderClan you know. Worker: What was that? Firetstar: Ummmm....we are alll.....in ThunderClan yes! That's our last name. Worker: Sir, I woud like you and your family-things to leave. Firestar: No! Not now! Worker: Sir, the play is almost half-way over. You may stay, one more warning and I am going to ask you to leave. Firestar: Why? Worker: Since you are being very loud for one thing. And for another, I have noticed you are all cats so... Firestar: And you're not surprised? Worker: This is New York CIty you know. Firestar: I didn't know! *Exit Worker* Graystripe: That was close! *The play comes to the half-way mark* Ivypool: I am free!!! Dovewing: *Reads Ivypool's mouth* Ivypool, you know there a whole other half right? Ivypool: WHY?????????!!!!!!!!!! Graystripe: Shhh...... You don't want to get kicked out do you? Ivypool: I would like that very much! Graystripe: Oh. Well, nevermind we only have 15 mins than we have to go back. Is everyone ready? Everyone other then Dovewing and Ivypool: Yes! Graystripe: Dovewing and Ivypool you two aren't ready? Ivypool: I just want to go, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. Firestar: *Takes over for Graystripe* And you Dovewing? Dovewing: Can't here Firestar. Firestar: Dovewing can you here me? Ravenpaw: (In the voice of Dovewing) No! Firestar: *Doesn't understand it* Why not? Dovewing: looks off into space* Ravenpaw: *Is about to talk Dovewing's voice* *Steps backwords* *Falls down the steps* Graystripe: There he is....down there Firestar: Whatever. We'll just leave them, and get back after the show. Worker: Sir I thought there were 20 people in your party, now there are only 18 can you tell be why? Firestar: Well, one of my best-friends from childhood fell down the steps, and my Grand-half-niece-in-law just owuldn't answer us. Worker: If there anything I can do about that? Firestar: Who knows? But we don't really want help. We will get them on the way out. Worker: If you're sure... Chapter 2 *Play Starts* Graystripe: This is amazing Lionblaze: *Falls asleep* Jayfeather: Get Up! Lionblaze: *Wakes Up* Why? Jayfeather: Since you should! So you can watch the play! Lionblaze: Jay, I don't want to watch this Jayfeather: You came, I didn't make you come. Lionblaze: You aren't watching! Jayfeather: I am blind it's not my fault! Lionblaze: Okay, okay. you don't have to be so mean about it.. Jayfeather: *Has fire come from ears* Lionblaze: Oops Jayfeather: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone Else: SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Graystripe: *Watches* *Play Ends* Graystripe: That was the best play I have ever seen! Dovewing: *Ears Are Fixed Somehow*: Where were you all? You didn't tell the play had started! Ivypool: You didn't miss anything importent Ravenpaw: I am back alive and well! FIrestar: Okay then.....We should go back to the truck Graystripe: We might be here a while....Someone stole the car Squirrelflight: Why would someone steal a car that has 'Firestar' on it in gold letters? Jayfeather: Beats me. Firestar: Since I am amazing and epic! Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Spoofs Category:Warriors Cats Go To New York Spoof Series By Wolf Category:Completed Story